Project Alicization Timeline
Due to the «Fluctlight acceleration» function of the «Soul Translator», the time within «Aunkai» passes at a much different rate than in real life (the FLA rate can be set anywhere from 1 to 5,000 times the rate of the real world). Therefore, a different calendar, known as the «'Imperial World Calendar'» (IWC), is used for events in Aunkai. This calendar starts counting immediately after the first Fluctlights were introduced into the world although written records of it did not show up until four years into the timeline. Throughout most of the Project Alicization Arc, the FLA rate is set to 1:1461, which denotes four years per day of simulation. More specifically, a second in real life is equal to 24 minutes and 21 seconds in simulation. 1 IWC 1st Month of the IWC, 1 *Ahūṃ/Aunkai is formed. The two great continents of Ori and Occi are raised from the gap between the Borea and Austa Oceans. *Eight Rath employees alongside Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yūki login and start raising five families of eight Artificial Fluctlights each. *Their cultures predetermined in the real world, the testers begin establishing the five cultures of Svarbyrdheimr Dukedom, Albatigrum Kingdom, Raktavi Dynasty, Ibrizaraf Caliphate, and Kiyotō Empire. 87 IWC *''Herzog'' (Duke) Brik Harbardson is killed. Svarbyrdheimr Dukedom collapses. Independent tribes and clans choose to fend for themselves. Utgard abandoned and left to decay. 197 IWC 7th Month of the IWC, 197 7th Day of the 7th Month *The Crown Princess of the vampire kingdom, Cliovania, Alesha Báthory is born. 231 IWC *Last Emperor of the Ei Dynasty, dies heirless. Kiyotō Empire enters into a . Formation of the Independent States of Aoi, Haiiro, and Gin. **In Aoi, crowned Emperor. **In Haiiro, crowned Emperor. **In Gin, crowned Emperor. 346 IWC *King Marius III divides the Albatrigrum Kingdom between his two sons, Lucius II and Galenos I, who become Co-Kings upon his death. 351 IWC *Union of Kramf created. A loose alliance of former Svarbyrdheimr Dukedom lands comes under the rule of Erik Rotterdam who becomes Herzog. 358 IWC *Co-Kings Lucius II and Galenos I officially divide the Albatigrum Kingdom into the separate Flavan Kingdom (ruled by Lucius II) and Mauventium Kingdom (ruled by Galenos I). 376 IWC *Fsajiyy Tribe invades and conquers Ibrizaraf Caliphate. 381 IWC *Yakob crowned Caliph of Fsajiyy Caliphate. 465 IWC *First known reports of the Nomadic Kaplam Horde. 615 IWC *Karolus is crowned and reforms the Second Flavan Kingdom. 623 IWC 9th Month of the IWC, 623 16th Day of the 9th Month *Shinku, the inheritor to the Asanagi Shrine in the Kiyotō Empire, is born. 648 IWC *Union of Kramf dissolves officially. 663 IWC *Karolus dies. Karlohomus becomes King of Second Flavan Kingdom. 665 IWC *Second Flavan Kingdom erupts into three fronted rebellion. The Counts of Aquatan, Bargund and Orang call their levies. **«'Battle of the Syein'»: King Karlohomus and his two sons are killed by the Three Counts. End of the Second Flavan Kingdom. 750 IWC *Emperor of Gin defeats the flying General . All states submit to him. Kansho Dynasty reunites the Kiyotō Empire, with Chōsei as the First Emperor. 773 IWC 9th Month of the IWC, 773 13th-16th Days of the 9th Month *Typhoon Kajiki storms through the Kiyotō Empire.Volume 22, Chapter 3, Part 1 *On the orders of the emperor, Shinku uses her Sacred Arts to transform the storm into a «Divine Object». *Unwilling to turn it over to the belligerent emperor, Shinku fakes destroying the weapon when presenting it to the emperor and quietly flees the empire with the unbroken weapon. 774 IWC 1st Month of the IWC, 774 14th Day of the 1st Month *After spending months on the run, Shinku finally arrives in the Flavan Kingdom where she observes Zacharias Rosenberg, the king of the country at that time, and determines him to be a worthy wielder of the newly christened «Azure Wind Blade». 881 IWC *Fsajiyy Caliphate collapses into the twelve states. 834 IWC *The Na'nad forms an alliance with the Zahri. Both invade the Samawiyy Caliphate. **«'Battle of Myhhrin Plains'». Na'nad-Zahri alliance defeats the Samawiyy Caliph Ibrahem III. Na'nad Caliphate created following the fallout of the territories. 880 IWC *Fridericus reforms the Third Flavan Kingdom. 889 IWC *Fridericus invades the Cimmerian Fields. Establishment of the colony of Neron. 892 IWC *Fridericus dies. Third Flavan Kingdom collapses into the War of Flavan Succession. 896 IWC *Raktavi Confederacy dissolves into civil war over the regency of Raja Pondacari. **Legitimist Faction forms the Narangi Raj in the north. Prince Ramayan, the uncle of the Raja, becomes Regent. **Federalist Faction forms the Bhura Union States in the South. The Seven Marathi princes hold a council over the state. 916 IWC *The Samawiyy defeat the Yisraest. Beginning of the formation of the Samawiyy Caliphate. 924 IWC *Zahri Caliphate commences Invasion of Raktavi Confederacy. 949 IWC *Alliance dissolved after grievances. The Zahri conquers the Na'nad Caliphate. Creation of the Zahri Caliphate, Othman I becomes Caliph. 963 IWC *The colony of Neron vanishes from history. 977 IWC *Heinricus creates the Third Flavan Kingdom. **«'Battle of Aurelia'»: Heinricus solidifies his reign. Nine counties submit to his rule the following year. 989 IWC *Raktavi Confederacy... 1008 IWC *Zahri invades the Flavan Kingdom. **«'Siege of Avalonia'»: Zahri breach the city wall. Mahomet II demands tributes and a boon from King Basilios IX. Peace is afforded. ** Zahri gains full control of Asphodel Island, as well as a prominent naval presence in the Middle Way. 1039 IWC *Karmon Dukedom is created, subjugating fifty-seven percent of the former Svarbyrdheimr Dukedom. Herzog Kristan I Tuefrada begins grand unification. 1047 IWC *Zahri invades Karmon. **«'Battle of the Eisenfords'»: Zahri invasion repelled. 1068 IWC *Raktavi Confederacy reunites although tensions between the factions remain unsettled. 1092 IWC 10th Month of the IWC, 1092 30th Day of the 10th Month *Emilia Rosenberg (Avatar of Ayanami Shiratsuyu) is born. 1098 IWC *Ponda Cani II dies. His wife still carries his heir and as such, the Regency of Raktavi is established. 1099 IWC *Bharaman IV is born. Crowned shortly after birth. 1100 IWC *Zahri loses control of Sangra island. 1101 IWC *Mauventium reclaims a portion of Kypros Island. 1104 IWC 8th Month of the IWC, 1104 8th Day of the 8th Month *According to tradition, once a Rosenberg has reached the age of twelve, they are to be educated in the romantic history of the Azure Wind Blade. Emilia, now at that age, receives the same treatment. *Once all is said and done, Emilia attempts to draw the Azure Wind Blade from its resting place. Surprisingly, Emilia succeeds in removing it, causing an uproar as she was the first person since Zacharias to have successfully lifted the blade. 9th Day of the 8th Month *The following day, Emilia was to show off her mastery at wielding the Azure Wind blade at a public event, however, her anemia took a turn for the worse, leaving her bedridden for the next few months.Volume 22, Chapter 3, Part 2 (Seijirō later revealed that the symptoms displayed matched extremely well with .)Volume 22, Chapter 4, Part 1 11th Month of the IWC, 1104 28th Day of the 11th Month *After suffering for more than two months, Emilia dies although strangely her body does not dissolve into spatial resources.Volume 22, Chapter 3, Part 4 1107 IWC *Herzog Valdemar II Kristanson dies subjugating internal conflicts. Herzogin Margrete Valdemardottir succeeds him after the Night of Knives. **To ensure stability, Karmon Dukedom grants independence of three percent of its land to allow them to join the Dependant States. *The Great Calamity occurs. The world becomes upset, a sudden plague erases a great number of the population and unknown creatures begin to appear. **Conveniently, Emilia Rosenberg, after three years of death, is revived by Priestess Shinku as a permanent resident after her mind becomes trapped within the game (in reality, it is because of the Project Alicization staff deciding to reuse her old "in-game avatar"). References }} Category:Universe and Terminology Category:Project Alicization Arc